You kill, I Kill
by forevernalways4842
Summary: We all know that when it comes to vampires, hot just isn't good enough. So obviously when it comes to our favorites vampire, Alec trumps stupid Edward Cullen any day. Edward and Miss Blonde finally get caught in their scandal, poor Bella leaves for Italy
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Perspective-

What is it with men, and their longing for something more? Always something more. I loved Edward Cullen. And he loved me. So he says.

Tanya is coming today, and I have a feeling that today's the day. Tanya has been living at the Cullen's house for the past five months, saying that she wanted to spend time with her cousins. I had a feeling she wanted to spend time with a certain copper-haired cousin more than the rest. For the past five months, I had been shunted to the side by Tanya's strawberry locks, and tinkling laugh. And today is the day. I know it. Today, Edward and Tanya will announce to the Cullen's that the friendship-only relationship they had been having was a lie. They will admit that Edward had been cheating on me, a puny mortal. No worries however. It would be for the best. Tanya and Edward would be forever. Bella and Edward would only last a couple of decades. The Cullen's loved me. This I know. From kind-hearted Carlisle, sweet, motherly Esme, strong and rambunctious Emmett, tiny Alice, Jasper, Rosalie...and Edward. They all cared for me, but Tanya would be accepted after a while. I would be forgotten. After all, I was only a human. A human that was unbelievably fragile, and unimaginably appealing. I have to leave. I have to get away. From Edward. From the Cullen's. From Forks.

I loved Edward Cullen. I always will.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking away from Forks without any people noticing my absence would be difficult. In fact, just leaving my house would be a challenge. Lets not forget about EXACTLY what I'm leaving behind. Charlie's grave, Angela, The Cullen's, Edward, Forks, and... Jacob. This is what is holding me back. Being a legal adult now, even with Charlie gone, from a hit and run driver accident, I had been able to live on my own. But it had been Jake, who had been excessively worried about my safety. Jacob finally understood that we could never be more than friends. In fact, he and Leah had been dating for the past year. They looked genuinely happy. And because Jake was happy I was happy. But Jacob was still worried about my safety, being my best friend. And if I left without a trace, Jacob would never be content, or happy. Therefore, neither would I be. If I told him I was leaving though, I would never be able to leave. He would make such a commotion back at La Push that all of the pack would know, Billy would know, and then, finally, Edward would know. And then, he would force me to stay, not sure of what he want- Tanya or me. Of course that blonde headed viper would convince him that she was whom he wanted. And then I would just be dangling all over again, neither here, nor there, just existing in the sidelines.

I would leave a note. To no one in particular. Just a note, to tell anyone who came to my house looking for me that I had left and to NOT look for me. It would not say where I had gone, and it would not say when I would come back. All it would say is that I would be leaving. The Cullen's would figure out eventually where I had gone, but they would not dare come after me. Because by then, I would be Volturi property. Now, all I had to figure out was how to cross the border, without a vampire or werewolf chasing after me. Without Alice knowing where I was going before I could actually leave. This was going to be a problem. I was going to have to make a run for it. That would be the only way. I hoped that Alice would understand how I felt, and not tell them, till I was truly gone. Please Alice. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

I would have never believed it, being the daughter of a cop, but here it is. I'm on the run.

The funny thing is, it isn't MY crime I'm running from. It's his.

As I was driving in my ancient truck, I pondered this, debating the true reasons why I was the one that was leaving.

As I bought a direct flight to Volterra Italy, I thought about why I was leaving.

And as I boarded the plane, and watched out the window as we took lift-off, I wondered why I was leaving.

I was leaving everything I loved- I was leaving my house and the country! Because of him.

In all fairness, it was my decision, and no one told me to go. I just couldn't stand the thought of him and Tanya however. So leave I did.

Midway in flight, I let a few tears escape. I wasn't the type to rag on a guy because he cheated on her. I didn't yell, scream, or hit him. I barely cried even. I should be allowed to wallow in sorrow, until I died.

I was so thoroughly sunken in depression that the flight attendant aboard the 11-hour flight noticed. I saw her glancing at me as she did her rounds, and I fervently hoped she would ignore me, and walk away. I was so tired of my life, and the people in it, that I didn't want to talk to the people I didn't know either.

I wasn't into the Dr. Phil stuff, with the hour sessions of spilling your grief and problems to all of America. Stupid, that's what it was.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. I wanted to kick her, and tell her to leave me alone. But if you could tell how miserable I was so easily, I might as well tell the truth.

"No, I'm not alright. Everything is falling apart." I told her, holding my head in my hands. No one liked talking to an anti-social. Maybe she'll leave now.

"Oh, is it the take-off? I know some passengers have difficulties with the air pressure. I'll go get you some wa-" She trailed away, as I glared at her. This lady was stubborn. AND an idiot apparently. AIR PRESSURE? Hah.

"Does it look as if it's air pressure that's bothering me," I snarled at her. Then, I softened my voice, as she cringed away. It isn't her fault that she probably gets to go home to a loving family. A person who loved her.

"I'm sorry. I've had a tough few weeks, and they're never going to get better." I felt tears pouring down my eyes.

The attendant looked worried, and she looked around frantically for someone to help her. She seemed to think that she had a mentally unstable passenger on her hands. That's what I was. Mentally unstable.

"Oh, don't say that," she said, grabbing a napkin from the trolley passing by. The attendant pushing the trolley looked at me curiously, but continued on her way.

Why didn't this NICE lady do the same? I was positive that she wasn't on this flight to comfort a miserable me.

Does she want to know what was really bothering me? Fine. Let's tell her.

"You're right," I sniffled. "The truth is, my boyfriend and his family are vegetarian vampires. They don't drink human blood- they drink animal instead. I thought that I would spend the rest of my life with him; because I thought he loved me, but it turns out he's dumping me for another vampire. And so now, I'm leaving, and I'm going to beg the vampire royal family to kill me, so I don't have to think suicidal thoughts anymore. And don't ask if I have a family to go to, because both of my parents died. Lucky me, huh?" I sucked in a deep breath, and looked at her. Cue the shrieking, and the 'YOU'RE INSANE!' I thought to myself.

She started laughing. It started quiet, but got louder by the second. You know how if you throw a rock into a pond, you get the ripple effect? That's how it was. She was a huge, big rock, and the moment she started laughing, the more heads turned.

"What's so funny," I asked, frowning. It was so unbelievable, that it was probably funny, but the content...I just told her that my boyfriend was a vampire! Wouldn't she be at least frightened that she was talking to a mental patient?

"You sound like my son," she chortled. He always believed in vampires. Kept on insisting that he saw one when he was little. Finally, he admitted that he was just playing. Obviously, you're just joking, but memories are memories." She finally stopped chortling, and sighed.

This gave me something to think about. Her son might have been those children that had always been a little off in their childhood, but there was also a possibility that it could have been something else.

Her son might have actually seen a vampire- maybe witnessing it in hunt. Lucky for him, he didn't die. See. The supernatural did mix with the normal. It wasn't just me, that everything kept happening to.

If I could keep believing that.

"Ah, look at that!" she exclaimed.

"A little bit of joking and teasing, and the tears are gone!" She smiled, looking pleased with herself.

"You just wait here. I'll get you a cup of water, and you'll feel better in no time." She walked away.

I still thought this woman was a little stupid. Firstly, where else would I go, if not stay here? And secondly, she walked away before she actually knew what I was crying for.

The seat belt sign came back on, and the announcement came that the plane would be landing.

I guess the cup of water wasn't going to come. With a little luck, I wouldn't see that flight attendant ever again. It would be highly unlikely that I would see anyone actually. I was going to be dead in a few hours.

As I got off the plane, I looked at the flight attendants fake smiles, and I knew this was the life I was leaving. This was a world, where people had jobs where they had to pretend they were happy, and like everyone.

It was artificial. It was all a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's perspective-

"Where is Bella?"

That was the new subject of all the thoughts around me. It reminded me of the children's picture book Where is Spot?

It was just as childish. I mean, it was just Bella. It wasn't as if she could be far.

After a year or two of Bella, I started to realize all the downsides of her. There were many. Of course- she was human.

I would have never believed I would have been thinking these thoughts a year ago. But back then; I really thought she was the light, no matter how cheesy it may sound now.

How should you describe it- we had been at the prime of our relationship, and I thought that I would love her until the end of time.

That was problem number one. I would love her forever, but how would she love me? She would be dead not even in a century. I would give it seven decades at most. That was how long a human's lifespan was, right?

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen- even more beautiful than Tanya, although I could never admit it. It wouldn't be just Bella that would be dead. Tanya wouldn't give me a peace of mind, if she knew what I thought of Bella. Of course, I told her everything to appease her. I wanted to be with Tanya now.

Let me explain myself. I must sound ghastly- cowardly, and a cheater.

I need a break from Bella. A clean break, and the only way to ensure she gets my drift, is 'seeing' another girl.

Tanya had most conviently been there when I needed her.

Bella was just too fragile. Too weak, and her scent was too intoxicating. There was just too much about her that drew me in- not in a good way. It also made me want to run away screaming.

I wanted to drink her blood these past few months. I was inexplicably drawn to her blood. It wasn't that she smelled any different than before. It just seemed that killing her would rid me of the responsibility. It had felt almost suffocating, worrying about safety, always having to break off advances.

I had also felt annoyed. How attached to my family had she become? Even Tanya, who had long been considered family, had never been as close.

This was another thing that made me want to break away. One mistake, and it would hurt her, my family, and me. It was a chain reaction, and I would be at the bottom of it, dragging the responsibility, and the pain.

So after the past months, I decided. I don't want to spend the rest of her life with her, if that makes sense. Because after her death, what would I do?

Did I really want to be dating a sixty year old? How unappealing. I liked her soft, young looks now, but they would fade.

Did I really want to change her into a vampire, so she wouldn't die? Not really. I didn't want to have a doting Bella by my side forever. Vampire or not, she would always be weak minded, fragile, and clumsy.

"Edward?" A high-pitched, girly voice whispered in my ear. Speak of the devil.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed, turning around in a whirl, and lifting her up, spinning her around.

"Edward! Put me down!" she giggled, smacking my shoulder. "As you wish," I said, smirking. I put her on her feet, and then walked away.

"Wait! Eddy! Where are you going?" "I put you down," I replied. "Now, I'm leaving."

"No, no no!" She cried. I stifled a laugh. "Don't go. I was just teasing you Eddy. I would never want you to go," she said making pouty lips.

Then, she inched her pink, glossy lips closer, and closer to mine that soon, there was touchdown.

Cold lips had found mine.

Kissing Tanya was so different than kissing Bella. Possibly, and probably, it was the temperature differences.

Hot and cold really were very different. And with Tanya, I didn't have to be careful. I could kiss her for as long as I wanted, and I didn't have to give a damn about being careful.

Biting Tanya would only make her giggle, and smack me on the arm. The upsides of dating a vampire.

There was someone knocking at the door. I untangled myself from Tanya's arms, and answered the door.

"Come in," I called. I knew before he came through that it was Emmett. He was thinking about Bella of course.

"What is it Em?" Tanya asked, smiling at him with a blinding smile. He grinned at her distractedly, and then turned to me.

"Edward, I know that you think that Bella hasn't gone far, but Jasper and I tracked her scent. It goes all the way to the airport."

"What?" I asked, as the words hit me. Tanya watched my expression carefully.

"Why didn't Alice tell me before?"

"I don't know Edward. But this may actually be serious."

"Oh no!" Tanya fluttered her hands in the air. "Poor Bella has actually gone missing? Oh gosh. Where could she have gone!"

Oh, I knew exactly where Bella was headed, and she was not going there. I may be leaving her anyways, but how dare she leave first?

There was only one thing to do.

I was going after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Everything was a blur around me- all the lines, shapes and face unclear, undefined.

I had always wanted to travel past the boundaries of my small world, and travel. See the world, as I knew it to be. A world with vampires, werewolves, and so much more.

How things can change in a short space of time.

I was in Italy, the land romance and mysteries, and I couldn't care less what kind of secrets were circling me even now.

Maybe because I already knew the ultimate secret. The secret I was now running towards.

Just keep running Bella.

Nothing to hold you back- the Volturi can't kill you.

He already did that.

Edward's perspective:

I was contemplating the fastest way to Volterra.

She was already hours ahead of me, and possibly running as fast as she could towards death.

The Volturi would have no use for a fragile, stupid human like Bella.

Of course she would die.

The one reason I didn't want Bella anymore was backfiring on me.

I was running after her, even when I repeated again and again that this was the exact reason I hated her.

Because this could easily be the way I would die.

I didn't want to die with Bella on my arm. Disturbing, that's what that thought was.

Running. That was how I would get there. I had no patience for the waiting time boarding a plane.

I had no patience for the weak humans that would be swarming around me, just begging to be drained.

The scent of blood could bring out the worst in anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Bella's Perspective-

I found my way through the high stone gateway, and through a set of stairs. In front of me was a elevator, and I was stumped. Where would the Volturi be? Up, or down?

I ended up pressing the up button, because it just felt like the thing to do, and entering the wide, spacious box, I found myself looking at 20 different floors. Surely the castle wasn't THAT big.

I didn't expect to be faced with these challenges when contemplating the best way to die. I found myself wishing the Volturi had installed a doorbell to save myself this headache.

I had waited too long, and the doors began to close, and the suspended box began to move on its own accord. It seemed that someone had called for the elevator. What an easy way to find the vampires.

I hoped they would make it fast. My eyes filled with tears, as I thought about what I would be leaving behind- Renee, the Cullens and Forks, which I had come to love, and now had been forced to leave.

When the doors opened, I found myself eye to eye with a vampire as expected. The red eyes assured me about his diet preferences. "Hello," he said in a smooth, casual voice. He, like Edward spoke in a way that could only be picked up if you lived in that time, and it had a rich luxurious tone to it.

He looked me up and down, and frowned. "Are you lost?" I shook my head, and then remembered I had to make my purpose clear.

"I've come to see Aro." "Did Heidi lose you?" he asked, still frowning.

Huh, I must seem like just a normal human being, who was simply a meal. "I have a request for Aro, if you will take me to him." Alec shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Little one, I am sure that you are confused, but I'll show you where you need to go." He leaned forward to pick me up, and snarled under his breath as I took a step back. "I'm here on behalf of the Cullen's."

Not precisely true, but I was sure it would capture this vampire's attention. Edward had briefly told me about the Volturi during happier times- for me that is. Now I can't even be sure that he ever loved me.

Maybe he just enjoyed smelling me every day. If that was the case, he should have just drank my blood, and saved all this regret.

He told me about the leaders, and the clans purpose in life, but he never got around to naming the members or describing their appearances or what they did. Just a select few, whose powers really stood out.

I had no idea which one this was.

The name Cullen seemed to register, and the man paused. "Cullen?" he asked, surprise colouring his tone. "You know of the Cullen's?"

I nodded, and thought to myself, this is it. I was surprised that the vampire had lasted this long not drinking my blood. I thought with some amusement of how I had expected these vampires to be impulsive and straightforward like Emmett.

Emmett wouldn't have had the restraint to wait for me to talk if he were part of the Volturi. If he drank human blood. Which he didn't. He drank animal like the rest of the Cullen's. And Edward...

I shook my head to remove lingering thoughts and regrets.

"Yes, I would like to go to Aro now." He stared at me for a while, probably contemplating how much I knew.

If I knew about the existence of vampires, then the Cullens would have much to worry about. They would have broken the biggest vampire law by telling me about the world that most people didn't even know existed.

"Alright then," he said, straightening up, and offering me his left hand in a most gentlemanly fashion. He was just going to rip my throat out. He has some composure, I thought to myself.

"Shall we?" I accepted his hand, and I shivered at his touch. It had the same cold as Edward's if not slightly colder, but for some inexplicable reason, it was a comforting feeling to me, to be holding his hands.

I had a feeling that knowing the truth about vampires had permanently damaged my brain. I seemed to have an addiction to all of them.

Edward's Perspective-

I wanted to tear my hair out in frustration. I was to late. I was standing in front of the stone wall that was the entrance to the castle and I could smell her intoxicating smell going right through the arch.

Stupid girl. I contemplated what I should do, and I just couldn't find a solution that worked to my advantage.

They had probably found her, and if they hadn't eaten her by now, then she would have had an opportunity to talk.

I had broken the law by letting her into my world, and my entire family could get killed if the Volturi knew of how she knew of us.

If I had truly wanted to live the rest of my life with her by my side, then I would have changed her into one of us, and then her knowing the secret wouldn't be a big deal. But seeing of how like an idiot she ran straight to the Volturi, as a human knowing all there is to know and more, I knew that we were screwed.

I don't know what I would have done if Bella hadn't run to Italy. I was thinking of leaving her, but my family liked Forks, where you could stay outside in the middle of the day, and go unnoticed because the sun barely shone. I thought about killing her or drinking her blood, but I knew that Carlisle would be disappointed in me. In fact, he would be more than disappointed of he knew the true workings of my mind, and how I didn't even truly love Bella.

"I hate you," I snarled viciously at the castle. "If they don't kill you Bella, I swear I'll do it myself."


	7. Chapter 7

"Aro is in the throne room with Caius and Marcus. Were they expecting you?" Alec asked, as he led me through a long corridor. There were so many turns and twists in this castle that I knew for sure that if Alec had not found me, I would have been lost for a long time. And would have probably been found by some less civilized vampire.

"No, they weren't expecting me," I replied. "I sort of came here to ask of a favour." His eyebrows raised in surprise. "A favour?"

"You'll hear when I tell them," I told him, as a curious expectant expression fell across his face. He laughed good naturedly, and we continued walking in silence. The Volturi were not at all how Edward had described them to be. At least Alec wasn't like that. He seemed nice, civilized and he was so...handsome.

I peeked sideways at his face, and felt a shudder run down my spine. I was used to being surrounded by beautiful people ever since I had met Edward and the Cullen's. I certainly knew how beautiful could be after looking at Rosalie, Tanya and Edward. They were beyond beautiful. And yet, here was someone who surpassed all of them in good looks. Whether all Volturi were especially gorgeous, or that was just Alec's super power, the longer that I looked at him, the harder my heart began to pound. He was still holding my hand gently in his as he guided me through the halls, and suddenly, the coolness suddenly felt hot, and every nerve was hyper aware of him.

I had always thought that Edward was beautiful in a unique way with his strange copper hair and golden eyes. He was chiselled and tall, and yet, here was Alec. He looked like a dark prince. A vampire prince.

With dishevelled brown hair that grazed his wide blood red eyes, he was tall and sculpted. Long black lashes fringed his eyes, and were so long that they brushed his cheek and left a shadow on his cheekbone every time that he looked down. And he had full red lips that looked so soft and inviting.

I blushed. This wasn't me. I never thought these kinds of thoughts about someone I didn't know. I only had them about Edward. Was it possible that I was falling for another vampire? One that obviously didn't care about me at all. He was simply being courteous because he couldn't kill me; I was a guest to his master. And what did it all matter anyway? I was going to die soon anyways.

"See something you like?" Alec said, smirking, still looking straight ahead. I snapped my head forwards too, and mentally punched myself for being such an idiot. Of course he would notice me looking at him. Vampires practically had eyes on the sides and backs of their heads. They missed nothing.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I responded coolly, lying through my teeth. There was no way I could tell him that he looked like a modern version of Adonis. Maybe he was Adonis- it was possible that he was that old...

"Oh." Alec kept walking, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me, his vibrant red eyes looking like they were almost glowing embers. Hot, intense.

"Has anyone told you that you smell good? Like flowers..." I blushed and looked forward again. Why yes, someone had told me that. That's what got me into this vampire mess in the first place.

"You're a flower person then?" I teased masking the slight twinge of grief in my heart. "I'll remember that."

He stared at me for a couple moments, with a far away expression on his face. It seemed like he knew the castle from the back of his hands, seeing as he didn't need to pay attention to know where to go. Or whether he was going to crash into a wall or not.

"You're beautiful," he said unexpectedly. I whipped my face to look at him, my eyes wide with shock and surprise. Where had that come from?

He stopped walking, and turned my entire body to face him. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek. And then, he slowly brought his face down, inching down, down, down, until his lips reached touched down at my neck. I had a feeling he was just smelling the blood that he couldn't drink. Enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine, was that how Edward had put it?

"But then again, so am I." He murmured, before bringing his face up again. His lips were only inches from mine, and his eyes felt like they were burning through mine. Being so close to him was intoxicating.

"We're here," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

He pulled away agonizingly slowly, and I stared at him with wide eyes. What was that!

"Well, after you," he said, gesturing to the tall mahogany door. I gulped.

"Shouldn't you hold the door for me or something?" I asked him pointedly, trying to keep the quaver out of my voice. I barely had my breath under check. I was sure that the moment that I was alone again, I would be gasping for air. Oh right. There would be no moment alone. When I went through the doors, I would be a goner. I quickly dropped my gaze as I felt that burning gaze fall on me once more.

He chuckled. "That blush of yours is really something." I blushed an even deeper red, and I wished not for the first time that there were some sort of button to turn it off. It was hardly fair that I had a face that absolutely everyone could easily read as easily as a book. I could tell that he felt really proud of himself, being able to read my face, and tell what I was feeling, probably as well as someone who knew me really well.

Course it didn't help that he could hear my accelerated heartbeat and my diluted from excitement pupils. Damn the vampire senses- thank god he couldn't read minds.

I froze as I felt a cold finger trailing down my spine. Edward. Had he figured out I was missing yet? Had he figured out where I had gone? HE wouldn't have cared enough to come after me. Maybe it was for the best. I could get this over with ease. Or should I say MORE ease, than with him here complicated things. Nothing about this situation was easy though.

"What is it?" Alec asked, probably feeling me tensing beside him. I shuddered, and shook my head. "Nothing," I said. Struggling to compose myself, I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out in a loud whoosh.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and open the door for me or not?"

He smirked. "Not." I glared at him, and spun towards the door, taking another deep breath to keep myself from hyperventilating. If I were a vampire, I wouldn't have to worry about breathing. Obviously, I was born into the wrong species. I reached for the brass handle.

"Wait," Alec said quietly from behind me. I turned my head to look back at him, and I saw a torn expression on his face. He seemed to be struggling with something internally.

"What now?" I asked, letting a bit of irritation leak into my voice. It was hard enough to be facing the door of life or death literally, and know that it had been by my choice to pick death. It made it even more difficult when I had more time to rethink my decision, rethink what living meant to me.

"How do you know the Cullen's?" he asked, frowning slightly, all of the earlier arrogance gone from his stance. I wrinkled my eyebrows, really stumped this time. He was full of surprises, this one. "Is this really the time?" I asked. "I think that Aro's going to get pissed if I keep him waiting to long."

"He can wait for a couple of minutes more," Alec said firmly. "Tell me."

"Like it's your business." With a huff of annoyance, I turned back to the door, my shoulders set. I was a bit nervous though. I wasn't sure what kind of power Alec had. Was his gift mind control? Probably not, or I would be doing a bunch of things that did not include talking civilly to him like an equal.

"I don't know what they did to you, but don't think that you have to kill yourself over it," Alec murmured. I stopped in my tracks, frozen. Keeping my back to him, I strained my ears to hear what he was going to say next.

"What do you know?" I asked quietly, when he said nothing.

"I've never met a human like you." He said, and I could hear surprise in his voice. Obviously, he didn't think much of us humans.

"I fall down more than the average one," I said, rolling my eyes in sarcasm. "It's your lucky day! You met the world's biggest klutz!"

I was getting tired of this conversation. No matter how hot Alec was, it wasn't like he really cared about me. I was just a toy to him, if not a meal, just like I was to Edward. Just a toy. I guess I had sort of created the problem myself though. What else would vampires think of a weak human as if not a plaything?

I heard a rustle and a sigh.

It happened so quickly. I felt his cold hand grab my arm and suddenly, I was back in square one. His arms were wrapped around me, and I was frozen with shock, and something else. Desire, maybe?

"I told you you were beautiful," Alec whispered huskily. I shuddered, my body feeling like it was melting, my arms and legs turning into jelly. If he were to let go right now, I was sure to collapse.

"You go through those doors, and you give the Volturi no choice but to kill you. And of course you condemn the entire Cullen clan for informing a human of our little secret. What they could have possibly done to you that you long to die so badly I wonder?

There are so many questions I already have about you. Most humans are so easy to read, to predict. But you are...interesting. Most humans don't want to end their life, when they are not sure that they will get another one. And yet, here you are, of your own free will it seems. And why come all the way to Italy to die, when I am sure there are more simpler techniques to kill yourself." He gently traced his thumb around my face, stopping at my chins.

"What is your name again?" he asked in his smooth silky voice. As I listened intently to the sound of his voice, I could swear that he had a slight accent. Hot.

I struggled to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out. When they did, it was barely a whisper, but I knew that Alec could hear me as clearly as though I had yelled it in his ear.

"Isabella Swan," I said. "Bella." I could see that the focus of his gaze at the moment was my lips, his eyes seeming to darken from a bright crimson, to a deep burgundy.

"Well Bella, I need a new toy," he murmured in my ear. "I think you will do just fine." He drew away, and grabbed my hand in his own, and marched me to the door.

We went right through it with no pause or hesitation. There was no announcement, and when I saw their faces, there was no surprise on their faces, which made me wonder how soundproof those doors were. Had they heard everything? I felt a blush slowly creep onto my face once more.

And what had Alec meant, 'toy'? I didn't want to be a toy anymore!

I tried to pull my hand out of his, but nothing changed. He didn't even seem to notice my struggle.

"My lords," Alec said in a clear ringing voice. "May I introduce Isabella Swan?"


End file.
